Letter to the readers
by Unbridled.mind
Summary: Read the title. Show love.


**If you've been by my profile you would have seen these notes but I want to make it clear to everyone. I'm officially over and out in the MISSING fandom and probably the website as I have to move on and do other things sob. It's been amazing, it's been insane. It's been fucking fantastic. I mean that. I've grown as a writer, read some incredible fics (you know who you are, if not, check my favourites) and enjoyed myself immensely. But it's time to go folks. I don't want to flog a dead horse and short change you so here it is; my farewell. I'm no longer addictied to the crack pipe that is this fandom. Don't smoke crack "two dollars, enough said"! I hope you've all gotten something out of my writing and my PMs and reviews. If you need advice, have ideas, questions or just want to say hey PM me and I will reply. I always reply evil laugh. To the current and future writers; best of luck, keep your heads up and be REAL. Trust me, real recognise real. Especially here. Eternal peace and love universal, Your girl, the Diasporic Princess, the African Queen in the making (see Jay Z's influence), Unbridled "and running free" mind.  
**

* * *

Hi guys. That huge opportunity has landed in my lap along with another and I'm thankful. As I thought of the rest of the chapters of Anyone who Had a Heart I thought that in writing it, I would be going against one of my principles and I couldn't do it. I can't sacrifice a character and what they represent for entertainment. That would be clichéd and I can't do that; you deserve better. I thank everyone who's read any of my fics for your support, interest and feedback. I have some business to take care of and although I love writing, I can't do it when it feels like an albatross. Please respect that. Love universal. (27th June)

x

So I've got a lot on my mind and a huge opportunity is on the horizon. I saw Adulthood yesterday; go and see it. It really was exceptional. Listening to a lot of Shystie's music and watching Dubplate Drama non stop to fill my days. I fell aslepp during jason's lyric. I've got to go back to it, rewind and watch closely. It's striking so far though. About my writing; for those of you who are waiting for Chapter 3; it's not close to being ready or good enough to post. That's the triple truth Ruth. (Senor Love Daddy, Do the Right Thing) People come and go like the days we live, if we're given another that is. Oh, for those who don't know cereal is bad. Very bad. Bran flakes have much too salt. Muesli, natural yogurt and berries has made me feel great inside. The power is in the CHOICE. Choice is Power. Peace to the Peaceful and Love universal. (24th June)

x

I posted my first ever ONE SHOT and my first fic in abother fandom today and it fells so weird. My exams are over hip hop hooray! hooooo! Heyyyy! Alright so I'm by myself on that one but it still kicks ass to endure college to for two years and reap the benefits. There's much more on the way...as soon as I write it lol. Hugs and kisses to the universe. Big fat smile from me. (16th June)

x

I think it's time to graciously bow out of the MISSING fandom but I do it with joy, pride and appreciation. I've loved it, it's pushed me but I'm thankful to have been here with all of you who write, read and love the show as much as I do. I will never stop writing but I think a new chapter (corny) is upon me to take another avenue. I'm still into fics and love reading them and reviewing too so I'll still float around the fandom. There's not much else to say but if you want to PM me.

Peace and best of luck with any 'fic you're writing. (5th June)

x

I'm feeling kind of lost right now; I think this is the end of my Missing fics because Idon't know where else to go. Keep checking though, who knows. I do appreciate all the support, feedback, hits and PMs I've gotten over the past two years or more so I sincerely thank everyone. I have a feeling I'm about to venture into other fandoms wihich is both daunting and exciting. Either way I'll commit and try to give my best. Peace. (29th May)


End file.
